There presently exists a need to be able to identify a variety of objects, things and personnel by means of an expedient which is easy to use, easy to apply and which offers a myriad of choices in information placement, all in a manner which is economically feasible and which results in identification which is tamper-resistant.
The art has proposed various devices for identification purposes, some utilizing flexible bands having envelopes or pockets in which are contained insert cards bearing printed or typewritten indicia with various means of securing the bands to the objects or persons to be identified.
These prior art devices have suffered from several serious drawbacks. The prior art designs have not lent themselves to the placement of indicia which is indelible and tamper-resistant.
Most importantly, however, the consumption of skilled technician's time in typing up identifying indicia and then properly inserting it in the identification band has detracted tremendously from the obvious advantages of such identification devices.
Even so, in some of these prior art devices, the identification indicia, may be removed and substituted with other indicia in such a manner that such exchange is relatively undetectable. Additionally, placement of the identifying indicia requires a sequence of steps, i.e. typing or writing on the insert card, insertion of the insert card in the envelope or pocket of the device and subsequent sealing of the pocket or envelope where security requires it. All of these steps are time consuming and costly. It is highly undesirable to permit a situation where the identification devices themselves or alternately the information contained thereon or therein may be altered by unauthorized personnel, either for criminal purposes or for other purposes where such devices are utilized in medical or general applications.
There are other instances where identification is required which identification should not be easily tampered with or removed, wherein the subject matter to be identified are inaminate objects. Such identification devices should be such that once applied to an object for either warehousing, shipping or other purposes, should not be easily removed or tampered with so as to insure that once the identification process has been accomplished that the likelihood of exchange or substitution of information is unlikely. Provisions of the identifying information must be easily and economically executed in order to reduce the labor costs involved.
The herein disclosed invention provides an identification device for identifying persons and objects which obviate the aforealluded to shortcomings existing in the prior art. A variety of modes of application of indicia is provided, ease of application of that indicia and a device which is easily applied where a variety of alternative securement methods provides selectivity relative to the end use desired.
The identification devices of this invention meet and overcome many of the prior art shortcomings, in that the bands making up the identification devices of this invention in some instances carry self-imprinting means on a surface thereof whereby indicia may be directly imprinted onto a surface of the material making up the band. In one embodiment, the self-imprinting means comprises the micro-encapsulation of indicia marking materials which may include volatile substances. Thus, the need of imprinting on a separate card or piece of paper and the disposition of said card or paper in secure relationship within the band, is no longer necessary. Furthermore, the devices of this invention are provided with one of several means of securing opposed ends of the band in secure relationship. The self-contained identification device is easy to use, economical to produce and fulfills its intended function, all in a manner overcoming many of the shortcomings of prior art devices. Another important aspect of the invention is that the self-imprinted information cannot be removed from the identification band once the self-imprinting step has been accomplished without tell-tale signs thereof.